


Солнце в бокале

by ItamiKaname



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, PWP, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16684723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItamiKaname/pseuds/ItamiKaname
Summary: — Лютик, — прошептала Присцилла, отрешенно водя пальцами по его груди. Ее хорошенькая головка покоилась на его плече. — Что будет, если голос ко мне так и не вернется?«Я все равно буду любить тебя, как и прежде», — хотелось бы сказать Лютику, и он сказал бы, будь он по-прежнему тем самым Лютиком, юным беспечным повесой, в сердце которого имелось место лишь для поэзии — ну и, пожалуй, для себя самого.





	Солнце в бокале

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для fandom The Witcher 2018

«Сансретур Шардонне» 1265 года, партию которого привезли в «Хамелеон» не позднее минувшего утра, оказалось диво каким прелестным. Золотистое вино, плещущееся в бокале и брызжущее искрами, стоит взглянуть сквозь него на свет, пахло медовыми грушами, аж прозрачными от переполняющего их сока, спелыми ароматными дынями, сладкими, будто патока, терпким, чуть горьковатым изысканным миндалем и нежным сливочным маслом, напоминающим о согретых ласковым солнцем летних днях. Лютик, обхватив музыкальными пальцами бокал, формой напоминающий изящную девичью грудь, всколыхнул светлый янтарь, покрутил недолго и потянул носом воздух над чашей. Чуткие ноздри затрепетали; превосходный, нет, просто божественный аромат вливался в грудь и уже кружил голову обещанием волшебства. Вина этого апелласьона всегда отличались сложной, элегантной, если не сказать — поистине аристократической палитрой вкусовых оттенков. Лютик аж зажмурился в предвкушении, поднес бокал к губам и сделал глоток. Нектар, чистейшая амброзия прокатилась по языку, постепенно раскрывая все новые ноты вкуса: от фруктовой сладости до танинной терпкости, от маслянистых тонов до ореховой пряности, легкой, невесомой и прозрачной, будто вуаль куртизанки, призванная не скрывать вообще ничего.

Послевкусие было долгим и томным, как любовная истома после жарких утех на шелковых простынях, и сравнение это Лютик отнюдь не считал поэтическим преувеличением. Воистину напиток любви, расслабляющий тело и будоражащий дух!

Где-то внизу, на сцене, репетировали новый номер танцовщицы — Лютик, смакуя «Шардонне», слушал, как хорошенькие ножки в балетных туфлях отбивают ритм под строгий инструктаж хореографа. Вместо музыки — звонкие хлопки; Лютик, прикрыв глаза и прижав прохладное тонкое стекло бокала к щеке, слушал и воображал, как двигаются воздушные девичьи тела: па де ша, аллонже, плие, па де баск, браш, пируэт. Разноцветные юбки закружатся с ними в танце: феерия атласа и шелка, загадочно блестящего в свете масляных ламп, и будут звенеть браслеты на хрупких запястьях и ожерелья на грациозных шеях, и зазвучит музыка: сладостная, пленительная, всепобеждающая музыка, разжигающая чувства и покоряющая сердца. Лютик слушал — и слышал, и видел, как расцветает новый прекрасный вечер в «Хамелеоне», полный шумных — и щедрых! — гостей, славящих и заведение, и гибких прелестниц-муз, и изумительное вино, наполняющее думами о самом прекрасном.

И великодушного хозяина, само собой.

Лютик слышал музыку — переливчатое пение струн, тронутых умелой рукой. Тихая мелодия струилась сверху, скользила по лестничным пролетам и трогала сердце. Голос лютни дрожал, ноты вздохами любви замирали в воздухе, полном кружащихся в танце золотистых пылинок, то взвивались выше, то падали вниз, то вознося, то низвергая мятежную, ищущую душу поэта.

Лютик, по крайней мере, описал бы свои впечатления именно так.

Музыка оборвалась: струна дергано тренькнула, ножом резанув маслянисто-солнечную атмосферу «Хамелеона». Чувственную мелодию сменил грохот, будто что-то с размаху швырнули в стену. Уютную пелену осоловевшей дремоты сорвало одним махом: так поутру возвратившийся супруг срывает покрывало с еще неостывшего ложа неверной возлюбленной. Лютик подскочил, чуть не опрокинув пристроенный на столике поднос, прислушался: вроде затихло. Не тратя времени даром, — в конце концов, рассуждал Лютик, ни один беззаветно влюбленный мужчина в подобных обстоятельствах мешкать не станет — он составил на так кстати подвернувшийся поднос бокалы: свой, уже опустевший, и еще один, лихо выхваченный из буфета. Плеснул из початой бутыли: светлое золото «Шардонне» заструилось в округлые чаши и наполнило их наполовину. Саму бутылку — гладкую, темную, с вогнутым донышком и изгибом у горла — он водрузил туда же: никогда нельзя точно сказать, сколько вина окажется в самый раз.

Присцилла встретила его гневно сверкающими очами. Недрогнувшей рукой она смахнула с письменного стола исписанные листы бумаги, смяла их и отшвырнула прочь. Оставшиеся — те, которых ее маленькая ладонь не ухватила за раз, — она широким жестом сбросила на пол. Лютик осторожно поставил поднос на вытянувшуюся вдоль стены длинную тумбу, уже занятую канделябром и полной винограда латунной чашей, и наклонился, подбирая смятый лист.

— Цираночка моя... — начал было он, но осекся: таким говорящим был ее взгляд.

Бумажный ком Лютик расправил осторожно, опасаясь, что любое излишне резкое движение оставит на тонком листе дыру, а вместе с ней канут в небытие витиеватые строки, выведенные ее изящной рукой.

— Новая пьеса? — спросил он, бегло просмотрев лист. Присцилла встряхнула головой, расхаживая перед столом, и Лютик дочитал до конца. — Но она же... восхитительна!

— Какой в этом прок? — она остановилась и топнула хорошенькой затянутой в кружевной чулок ножкой, показавшейся из-за высокого разреза на юбке. — Я все равно не смогу ее исполнить!

Присцилла всплеснула руками так, что у Лютика сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз. Говорила она все еще вполшепота, но даже так ее голос звенел от кипучей смеси злости, досады и разочарования. Столько времени уже прошло с того страшного дня, когда на пороге «Хамелеона» возник вестник из больницы Вильмериуса с поистине ужасающей новостью о том, что на Присциллу напали? Каждые утро и вечер его прелестная Цираночка пила лекарственные травы с теплым медом, и каждый день, стоило Лютику отлучиться из опочивальни по делам кабаре, брала лютню и неуверенно тянула гаммы. Голос не слушался и хрипел; по возвращении Лютик иной раз останавливался у двери и слушал, но не входил: знал ведь, что его прекрасная фея горда, будто львица, и ни за что не позволит ему видеть ее горькие, как те самые травы, слезы.

— Сможешь, — торопливо заверил Лютик, отложив поэму и подхватив с подноса бокалы. — Всенепременнейше сможешь. Нужно только подождать еще самую малость.

— Я жду уже месяцы, Лютик! — нетерпеливо вздохнула Присцилла. — Сколько еще, по-твоему, мне ждать?

Ее голос, и без того тихий, сел и охрип. Присцилла закашлялась, обхватив точеную шею пальцами, способными искусно извлекать звук из самого сердца лютни. Она тревожно нащупала ниточку шрама: он давно превратился в тонкий, едва различимый след, но она то и дело касалась его задумчиво, ощупывала края, словно боясь обнаружить страшную рану, которая и не позволяет ей петь.

Лютик протянул ей бокал.

— Выпей вина, моя милая, — предложил он. — Оно поистине чудесно и способно развеять любые печали.

Присцилла выхватила бокал резво — и запустила в стену, только слезно зазвенело разбитое стекло.

— Я не хочу вина! — заявила она, и ее совсем потерявшийся голос дрогнул. — Я не хочу сидеть на краю сцены и бренчать на лютне, как немая! Я хочу свои песни! — она запнулась, моргнула и повторила: — Я хочу сама исполнять свои песни, а не...

Она беспомощно развела руками, а ее глаза, красоте которых позавидуют лучшие нефриты в украшениях чародеек и королев, предательски покраснели. Лютик поспешил отставить уцелевший бокал и заключить ее в объятия. Присцилла стукнула было его в плечо маленьким кулачком — Лютик тут же поцеловал стиснутые пальцы, — стукнула и прижалась.

— Ну почему вот так, Лютик? — причитала она, а он гладил струящееся по ее спине золото волос. — Вот почему?..

Он гладил ее по шелковым волосам, а она судорожно мяла его расшитый бирюзой дублет. Не плакала, нет — только вздыхала в шею, прильнув щекой к плечу. Придерживая ее за талию одной рукой, второй Лютик отодвинул от края стола бокал и, поразмыслив, сбросил на пол том паршивца Вальдо Маркса — негодник явственно насмехался, прислав свежеизданный сборник своих виршей и ему самому, и Присцилле, и книжица эта не отправилась в растоп исключительно из лютиковского любопытства — да и, в конце концов, надо же ознакомиться с тем, что награфоманил собрат по цеху, прежде чем разносить его при любом имеющемся случае. Критика, все ж таки, требует тесного знакомства со своим предметом.

Но Вальдо Маркс, в самом деле, нынче совсем Лютика не интересовал. Он бережно, как величайшую драгоценность, приподнял Присциллу, усаживая ее на освободившийся стол. Она торопливо отстранилась и потерла глаза.

— Лютик?..

Он сел перед ней на колени, поймал прячущуюся за длинным подолом стройную ножку и расшнуровал ботинок — сначала один, затем второй. Ее миниатюрная стопа легла в ладонь. Лютик погладил холеные пальчики, приложился губами к подъему ступни, спрятанному за искусно вытканным кружевом, и горячая его ладонь двинулась выше: по тонкой щиколотке, по голени, к впадинке под коленом. Присцилла повела ногой — ее обворожительное колено, ослепительно белое в окружении темно-зеленой ткани, вынырнуло из-за разреза. Лютик осыпал поцелуями лодыжку и выставленное колено, гладил теплое молочное бедро, приспуская чулок. Самой подушечкой большого пальца коснулся с внутренней стороны — Присцилла, уцепившись за край стола, выдохнула и поддалась, чувственно прогнув спину. Пальцы у Лютика нежные, чуткие, трепетные — длинные и гибкие, какие и должны быть у виртуоза-музыканта, и не только лютня в его руках заливалась песней. Пальцы у Лютика ловкие и искусные — забрались за кромку исподнего и ласкали ее так, что она и сама бы пела, кабы не могла отзываться лишь вздохами, полными волнительной дрожи.

И сейчас в этой мысли не было горечи — испарилась, как спирт испаряется из нагретого вина, оставляя лишь сладкий, пленительный букет.

Присцилла нетерпеливо махнула ногой, стряхивая сползший чулок. Лютик потянул за мысок — и прозрачный ажур остался в его руке. Присцилла склонила голову к плечу и улыбнулась; под ее томным взглядом Лютик выпустил кружево, небрежно оставив его на полу.

Туда же отправилось и белье — прелестный, но такой лишний нынче предмет гардероба.

Присцилла игриво провела ступней вверх по его груди, приподнялась, сдвинувшись к самому краю стола, и пристроила ногу на его плече; Лютик горячими губами пылко припал к обнажившемуся колену.

И, привставая, двинулся выше, бесстыдно задирая подол.

Присцилла охнула, запрокинув голову, подставляя шею жарким солнечным лучам, щедро плещущим в распахнутое окно; выгнулась, поднимая бедра, цеплялась за край стола позади, пока он целовал ее внизу, языком касался нежных розовых губ; поджимала пальчики на ногах, когда острые пики сладостного напряжения пронизывали низ живота и искрами рассыпались в груди, так не к месту стянутой крепкой шнуровкой корсажа. Тело горело и плавилось под слепящим солнечным светом, струной звенело под жаркими руками — и губами — Лютика, ослабевшие колени мелко дрожали, и голову кружило совсем не вино.

Присцилла вздрогнула.

Вскрикнула.

И утонула в истоме, разлившей по телу тяжелую терпкую сладость.

Лютик, подавшись назад и отпустив ее бедра, любовался своею Цираночкой, сияющей золотом и янтарем в теплых солнечных лучах. Румянец залил ее лицо. Пушистые ресницы мотыльками взлетели с раскрасневшихся щек, острый язычок скользнул по сухим коралловым губам, созданным будто бы лишь для того, чтобы петь прекраснейшие из всех баллад — и, конечно, для того, чтобы Лютик мог их целовать. Присцилла кокетливо поправила волосы. Бокал, отодвинутый Лютиком в центр стола, вмиг очутился в ее руке — Присцилла осушила его медленными, долгими глотками, смакуя грани и переливы винного букета. Когда прозрачная чаша опустела, она вернула ее на место. Ее прелестнейшая, божественная ножка соскользнула с лютикова плеча — Присцилла толкнула ею Лютика в грудь, опрокинув на спину, и вспорхнула со стола, устраиваясь сверху.

Пальцы Присциллы — ловкие, быстрые, юркие — немедля покончили со всеми шнурками, заклепками и тесемками. Распахнула дублет — острые ноготки чувствительно пробежались по груди. Лютик в долгу не остался: распустил такой тесный корсаж, дернул вырез платья, и ее восхитительные груди, белые, с маленькими розовыми сосками, легли в ладони. Присцилла склонилась над ним, и поцелуи ее еще сладких от «Сансретур Шардонне» губ пьянили больше, чем все вино мира вместе взятое.

Ее тонкая талия волнительно изогнулась, а бедра обхватили его бедра. Полуденный свет, волной хлынувший в комнату, слепил Лютика, а пальцы его путались то в распущенной тесьме, то в меде ее волос, ласкали нежную грудь и напряженные соски, и ее мягкие, плавные движения становились быстрее, а всхлипы — громче, пока солнце, вольготно расплескавшееся по комнате, не залило их обоих.

И не заставило тела звенеть, подобно струнам.

 

— Лютик, — прошептала Присцилла, отрешенно водя пальцами по его груди. Ее хорошенькая головка покоилась на его плече. — Что будет, если голос ко мне так и не вернется?

«Я все равно буду любить тебя, как и прежде», — хотелось бы сказать Лютику, и он сказал бы, будь он по-прежнему тем самым Лютиком, юным беспечным повесой, в сердце которого имелось место лишь для поэзии — ну и, пожалуй, для себя самого. Ответить ей так было бы чудовищно эгоистично: конечно, Лютик будет любить свою ненаглядную Цираночку, о другом и речи быть не может. Присцилла знала это, а потому и спрашивала не о его любви.

— Быть того просто не может, — заверил ее Лютик, целуя округлое плечико. — Помяни мое слово: вернется, никуда не денется. Ты только дай ему время.

Дай время себе, думал он, утыкаясь носом в ее макушку.

А он, Лютик, всегда будет рядом.


End file.
